Let's Have a Cool Date!
by Penny Naime
Summary: Based on the epic doujinshi! America and England have their first date in weeks,and the two fight during the whole thing!After a big arguement that leaves the night ending bad, they both go back in time to find out what would happen if they didn't fight!


Do you believe in fate?

.

.

.

What about god?

Wishing on falling stars?

How about intelligent life in outer space?

.

.

.

"Ooooh this is bad!" thought a certain American as he ran as fast as he could. "I'm over an hour late, England is gonna be so pissed…!" One would wonder how fast he could run since he only ate burgers. To answer one's question. It was pretty fast. "This is the first date we've had in a while and I've already messed it up…!" finally he found the door to the local McDonalds and walked in to see the brit.

"You're late."

"Thought so." America thought. "Sorry... I left the house but I lost track of time…"

"Why don't you try being the person waiting for once! You really have no sense of the importance of being on time!" England scolded, as if he didn't hear the apology.

"I said I was sorry." America frowned. "If you're going to be late, the least you could do is tell me. You're not a child!"

"Eh? …But I texted you (multiple times)."

"Eh? You texted me?"

"Yeah, when I left my house, when I got on the train, and before I reached the station."

"I didn't get any of those." England mumbled as he dug in his pocket. "My cell phone never…"

The two were silent as he looked for the phone. "It might help you if you _**had**_ your cell phone."

"…"

"Holy shit you forget everything don't you?" America asked sarcastically. "You were the one late in the first place so shut up!" England said pointing at his companion. After composing himself he spoke again.

"Regardless, we decided on the time and place beforehand. You shouldn't **be** late."

"Something important suddenly came up." America said defensively before looking at the menu to order. "Something important? You mean like over-sleeping?" "How the hell did you- I mean no-! Of course not!" the super power lied. "Besides which, we've all been living a life without cell phones, haven't we?" the brit said calmly. "Recently! We've had cell phones for over 10 years!" America said back, making his order to go. "Like I said, recently."

"I guess time goes by super fast when you get as old as you. That must be tough, old man."

"You little..." the other male grimaced. "Are you trying to pass the blame on me? You're- Hm?" Britain said noticing something on the back of his ex-colony's back collar. "What's this?" he said as he tugged to see it. "_**You forgot to take the tag off your shirt!**_" he laughed.

"!" America said reaching on his back to take it off.

"Hee-That's so laaaaaame!" the brit laughed some more. "AHAH-AHAHA-HAHAHA!"

"Damnit! Shut up!" the American said noticing the scene they were causing.

.

.

.

America sipped his soda with an embarrassed flush on his face.

"…"

"How long are you going to stay angry?"

"You really have no concern for others' feelings."

"Oh, and you do, Mr. I'm-an-hour-late-to-hour-first-date-in-months?"

"Are you ever gonna let that go?"

"_**It pisses me of you have no remorse over it!"**_

"…?"

America leaned in and sniffed the driver cautiously.

"Wh-What?"

"You stink like those medicine patches."

England was red as one of Spain's prized tomatoes. "Sh-shut up! You stink like sweat!"

"I ran here, I can't help it!"

"If you hadn't been late you wouldn't have had to run!"

"Just let it go!"

"HMPH." The two said looking away from one another.

Meanwhile traffic in London sucked.

"Shit… Traffic is horrible…Hm?" England thought as he noticed America fidget. "…"

"Idiot. You drank your cola too fast."

"I didn't think traffic would be this bad!"

"My Iced tea is empty… Do you want to use it?"

"_**Do you know how embarrassing that would be! Feelings, England! Think about my feelings!**_" America turned his head to the window. "Ah-! A toilet! Be right back!" he said as he jumped out of the car.

"Oi! Wait-! America!"

"It's fine, I'll be right back! If I get lost I'll just meet you where we're going! Hampstead Heath, right?"

"Eh! But I-!"

"See Ya!"

"But I didn't bring my cell phone with me!"

.

.

.

"We… Finally… Found each other." America huffed out of breath.

"You… Idiot…" England huffed back.

The two sat down, England was the first to speak.

"When we came here recently, we didn't get to spend much time with each other. This time I was hoping we could enjoy it, just the two of us…"

"…? We've come here before?"

"Yes, we have! You w here for work and there were a lot of people, but…"

"I don't remember." America interrupted "And anyway, lately when we meet up, it's usually at my place! Are you sure you aren't mistaking me for someone else in your memory?"

"…" England said before kicking America hard. "OW!"

.

.

.

The two ate silently at the table.

"Excuse me. Check please." America said getting the waiter's attention while handing him a credit card.

"Sir I apologize, but… that card isn't accepted at our restaurant."

"Eh? How about this one?"

"I am very sorry, sir, but… that card is also not-"

"Eh-? Well, crap."

.

.

.

"You complete idiot! If you offer to pay, at least have enough cash on you to do it!" the man with big eyebrows nagged.

"Well I never thought that my Diner's Club and my Discover Card would be declined! At my place you can use those cards anywhere!"

"This is Europe.( Bring your Master-card)!"

"Aw man the world should accept the same cards! (And they should use me as a global standard!)"

"You need to stop assuming your place is the best and that everyone should follow you."

The two stopped walking and the brit continued. "You've been like this since this morning. Why don't you try respecting the rules or my feelings for once? And if you can't do that, then go back to New York or Washington D.C. and enjoy yourself to the fullest there. Huh? United States of America."

"…..Fine! I'll just leave! Bye." America said as he ran off.

England just stood and watched him leave. "Damn… Did I go too far..?"

America slowed his run to a pace. "I'll have to cancel the hotel room…"

.

.

.

Aaah~ God.

If there is such a thing as fate…

Then is it your guidance that made things turn out this way?

.

.

.

Why did it have to turn out like that….

"I can't just…

Leave it like this!" the two said at the same time.

.

.

.

"What? Did you two get into another fight?" a fairy asked as England walked into the door.

"Don't say 'another'!" England said defensively. "I didn't… I didn't mean it to go that far. But then I just… Let my stubbornness get in the way."

Meanwhile America was at home.

"If only I hadn't overslept. Then maybe none of that other crappy stuff would've happy. England wouldn't have gotten angry….are you even listening Tony!"

"If only I could do it all over again…" the said once more at the same time.

"England… It's at times like these that you should use you're magic!" the fairy told England.

"Y'know we have a time machine right?" Tony informed America.

.

.

.

America walked up to his front door and rang its door bell several times. "Wake up…wake up…" was all he chanted in his head. After hearing the door click he ran behind a tree to see himself awake in his pajamas.

"Hmm…Who is it? This early in the mourning…eh?" the past America said groggily.

"Holy Shi-! It's me before our date!" America thought.

"Fwa~h…hmm… Guess I'll get ready…"

"Alright! Yes! I avoided oversleeping!"

Meanwhile England was watering his garden. Soon a black cloak popped out of the bushes. "Right, here's my chance." The black hooded brit said as he snuck into the house.

"England what's wrong?" the fairy asked the future England. "What about the roses?" Flying Mint Bunny added. "Shhh!" he responded.

Soon he placed his cell phone down next to his keys. "There


End file.
